


It's gravity that pulls the rain down

by seagreen-meets-grey (haddxck)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Peraltiago wedding, first fluff, i just had an idea for the finale, inspired by a bunch of msmojo videos and a very specific scene from pretty little liars, season 5, then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haddxck/pseuds/seagreen-meets-grey
Summary: Amy Santiago - Mrs. Amy Santiago - is radiating pure bliss. But a feeling that innocent attracts misery and demise, and there is no way to escape.





	It's gravity that pulls the rain down

**Author's Note:**

> Every B99 finale gets more dramatic, we all know that. I recently had an idea for the next one, after watching probably too many MsMojo Top 10 videos and a very specific scene from Pretty Little Liars. And then I wrote this. (You can thank astrangetypeofchemistry on Tumblr.)

Amy was floating. She was walking on clouds, the war between her feet and her shoes completely forgotten, banished into another dimension, one where she was no bird, no eagle, levitating high up in the sky, soaring through the fluffiest clouds to ever grace the skies. What was gravity even? It certainly didn’t seem to affect her anymore.

_I do._

She couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t contain the bounce in her every step. The actually cloudy sky outside wouldn’t faze her. If it rained, the eagle would simply fly higher, until it broke through the clouds, waiting for the rain to wash away the last remnants of any recent stress and worries, before it could dive back into the sea of cotton candy. (Amy didn’t know much about eagles.)

_I do._

Three letters. Two words. One second. She couldn’t tell what was more intoxicating, saying those words herself or hearing him say them. Each time, she felt like her chest would swell so much it would explode any moment, creating a path for the billions of butterflies that were dancing inside her so wildly. They were in their own little bubble, far away from the rest of the world. She felt the slight tremble of both their hands, felt his thumb lightly stroke her knuckles, absentmindedly lingering on the new golden band on her ring finger.

The kiss they shared brought this moment to completion. Amy wrapped her arms around Jake’s neck and he pulled her close, their bodies pressed together, both of them holding onto the other for dear life, not giving in to their weak knees. Amy could taste the love on his lips, warm and soft and perfect, while her entire body was tingling, and she was sure she just ascended from the ground, ready to join the stars in the sky. A second later, however, her feet touched the ground again and somewhere in the back of her head she realized Jake had picked her up, but the rest of her mind was busy melting when they broke their kiss and she fell into a pool – no, two pools – of warm, brown sparkles, like a chocolate pudding made of love. Any other day, this comparison would have sounded too Charles to her, but right now, she knew nothing but _him_. Her _husband_.

On this day, nothing could bring her down. Not Charles’ over-enthusiastic comments about their wedding night, not the rain drops increasing in size and amount every other second, not her parents fighting with Karen and Roger over the right way to pour wine, or that Gina had finally annoyed the DJ so much that he simply gave in and played her playlist.

She was in the middle of a conversation with her great-aunt when the volume of the music suddenly peaked, prompting everyone who wasn’t on the other side of the room, far away from the DJ’s desk and a shocked Gina who quickly drew her hands away from it, to cover their ears.

That was when she felt it. For the first time since she woke up this morning, a frown crept onto Amy’s face. Something wasn’t right. She had a weird feeling in her gut, one that felt hauntingly similar to the tight strings pulling on her heart and tightening her chest and stomach that she usually associated with danger – more precisely, _Jake_ and _danger_. She’d felt it when Geoffrey Hoytsman had abducted him, when he and Charles were trapped in that store during a robbery at Christmas, when he’d gotten that phone call from Figgis that sent him away from her for months, and of course at the horrible sound of that one little word – _guilty_.

Amy scanned the room for Jake but came up short. Her muscles just wouldn’t relax, and her heart was beating so hard she was sure it was visible, as if she were in a cartoon and–

She didn’t see Milton Boyle pull Gina away from the DJ, didn’t notice the music return to an agreeable volume, didn’t hear her great-aunt try to continue their conversation. She only saw Rosa. Her frown matched Amy’s as she warily eyed a door on the side. Amy ignored her great-aunt and made a bee-line for Rosa who was aiming for the door.

“Rosa, have you seen Jake?”

“I think he went outside, like, ten minutes ago.” She lowered her voice, frown deepening. “I think I just heard a gun go off.”

Amy’s heart jumped into her throat. Her gut twisted even more.

Rosa saw her paling. “Either that, or your husband’s playing with firecrackers outside. It’s probably that. Nothing to worry about.”

Amy nodded reluctantly. No need to panic. Everything was fine. This was her wedding day, the best day of her life. The only thing that could go wrong on this day, other than Gina messing with the music, was her _husband_ (she loved the sound of that) destroying his suit and other people’s cars with firecrackers. Knowing him, he was probably planning something. Something involving firecrackers, and presumably fireworks and ridiculous music. He wasn’t in a fight with Figgis or Hawkins, that was impossible, no matter what her mind came up with.

Nevertheless, her weird gut feeling didn’t go away. So, just to prove to herself that everything was indeed fine, she opened the door and rushed through the small hall toward another door that led to the parking lot behind the venue, Rosa following her.

The rain had gone over into a drizzle. With half a mind not to ruin her dress and hair, Amy stopped in the doorway, the hand that had opened the door falling to her side.

The first thing she saw was cars, cars upon cars. Not far to her left, Jake stood with his back to her and Rosa who appeared only a second later. Amy didn’t see a fire or broken glass anywhere, and she heard no car alarm. Whatever Jake was doing out here, whatever Rosa had heard, it was fine. No matter what her gut told her.

“Jake?”

At first, he didn’t react. Just when Amy thought he hadn’t heard her, he spoke, murmuring something about the rain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rosa take a step forward, half into the drizzle that was now rapidly transitioning into a steady pour.

“What the hell are you doing, Peralta?” Rosa shouted over the rain. “It’s raining like crazy, come inside!”

Jake seemed to shake off whatever trance he’d been in and slowly turned around.

First, she noticed his dull eyes and pale face that suddenly turned into a grimace, as if he just now realized something. Then, as his eyes trailed down his body, hers followed him, stopping at a red stain on his white shirt, right where the buttons of his jacket had opened. The red stain kept growing, however, and Jake’s eyes widened slightly, as if surprised by what he was seeing.

Then he collapsed.

Amy couldn’t tell who screamed. If it was Rosa with a loud curse, or if it was her who forgot about the rain and stumbled to his side, dropping to the ground, no thoughts wasted on her white dress getting dirt all over it.

She pressed her hand on the ever-growing blood stain on his stomach. His eyes fluttered closed, losing their struggle to stay opened.

“Jake! Jake, open your eyes!” Amy raised one hand, now covered in blood, to his face. “Don’t you dare close your eyes, Peralta! _Look at me_!” Her voice cracked over the last words and she pressed her thumb down on his cheek, unbeknownst to the tears trailing down her own face. She didn’t hear Rosa call 911, didn’t register the rain soaking her dress, or her hair falling into her face.

Her hand left his face, grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Please, Jake… Don’t do this to me! Open your eyes, talk to me, please stay with me!” The blood was now covering half his shirt. Some of it was on her dress; if it came from her hand or was soaking in from his wound, she didn’t know.

She was sobbing now, panicking, screaming his name, begging him to open his eyes. And then he did.

His eyelids fluttered open halfway, locking with hers. Amy felt a light squeeze on her hand. Then it went limp and his eyes closed again, head lolling to the side.

In the stories, this would have been the moment the dying character wanted to see his loved ones one more time before… No. This wasn’t the stories. This was real life, this was her and Jake’s wedding day, they just got married, despite everything their lives kept throwing at them, and maybe even because of that. They were one. And she wasn’t going to lose her other half, not now, not ever.

The next sob got stuck in her throat. Her mouth opened and shut, as if to keep screaming, but no sound came out. She was still squeezing his hand, waiting for him to squeeze back again, but it remained slack.

Someone tried to pull her away from him. She struggled against it, not ready to leave his side, never ready to do that. Several pairs of strong hands grabbed her and, against her kicking and screaming, moved her under a canopy from where she watched two paramedics stretcher Jake off into an ambulance, out of her sight.

Amy was floating. But not between clouds. She was floating in brackish water, the stream pulling her down, down. A wet grave. The eagle wasn’t soaring anymore. It had been shot. Had plummeted through the clouds, like a stone. Fast, faster, until it crashed, until it hit the water, hard. She was drowning in the rain, in her tears, in her fear.

And gravity pulled her down.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that main characters won’t die (on this show), especially not Jake. So I’m all in for this scenario. Btw he was attacked. It was probably some enemy from the latest storyline or a lackey or just some mugger or whatever. Anyway, they probably wrestled and when the gun went off the attacker fled the scene, and it all happened very fast. It’s your imagination.  
> (Bonus points if you know which PLL scene I was thinking of.)


End file.
